My heart was saying
by yoonsang tapkheul
Summary: "kim taeyang" seseorang dari arah belakang memanggil namaku saat aku menoleh seketika jantungku berhenti berdetak… dia…dia shin jiho jantungku mulai berfungsi lagi aku sangat salah tingkah.."an…anyeong…" fanfic Toppdogg Xenissi couple (Xero x Jenissi)


**Tittle : My heart was saying **

**Cast : Kim taeyang (Jenissi) x Shin Jiho (Xero) **

**other cast all Toppdogg's member **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Sanggyun-ah" taeyang berbaring di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar sanggyun sementara sanggyun fokus kearah layar laptopnya mengerjakan sesuatu…" yak kim sanggyun! " taeyang melemparkan bantal tepat ke kepala sanggyun sehingga sanggyun terganggu

"apasih hyung berisik amat aku lagi ngerjain tugas ini -_- "balas sanggyun sewot dengan muka jutek khas nya/?

"kau mengabaikan kan hyung mu ini" protes taeyang

"aishhh.. wae wae ada apa yg ingin kau tanyakan heh?"sanggyun masih jutek. Taeyang senyum-senyum gaje menghampiri sanggyun dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang

"kau kenal dengan shin Jiho? Anak dancer itu.. dia satu sekolah dengan mu kan?" sanggyun mengernyitkan keningnya "shin jiho? Tentu saja aku kenal.. namja yg selama ini aku taksir.. ahh shin jiho yang tampan dengan senyuman manis nya bisa membuat semua yeoja histeris melihatnya" ucap sanggyun dalam hati… (dalam hati ya jadi taeyang gak denger/?) fikirannya membayangkan shin jiho yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"aishh malah senyum-senyum sendiri" taeyang menjitak sanggyun keras

"awhh appo" pekik sanggyun tersadarkan dari lamunannya kemudian mengelus2 bekas jitakan hyungnya itu "aish kau itu sangat kasar hyung kurasa tidak akan ada namja yang tahan dengan mu" cibir sanggyun. Taeyang malah cekikikan melihat dongsaengnya itu...

.

.

.

Sanggyun dan taeyang bukanlah saudara kandung, ayah sanggyun adalah adiknya ayah taeyang. Kedua orang tua taeyang kecelakaan pesawat 10 tahun lalu saat itu taeyang masih kecil dan dia kemudian diasuh oleh kelurga sanggyun. hubungan taeyang dan sanggyun sangat dekat seperti saudara kandung. Dari kecil mereka selalu bersama sampai saat SMP taeyang memutuskan sekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dengan sanggyun alasannya dia muak harus melihat sanggyun terus LOL.

Sebulan terakhir setiap sepulang sekolah taeyang selalu mampir ke sekolah sanggyun dengan alasan menjemput sanggyun pulang bareng tetapi bukan itu sebenarnya alasan taeyang… alasan sebenarnya adalah shin jiho..taeyang pertama kali melihat jiho di kompetisi dance yg di adakan se-kota Daegu/? Saat itu jiho tampil dengan sangat keren sehingga taeyang langsung terpesona dan dia tau jiho berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan sanggyun jadi dia beralasan menjemput sanggyun agar bisa melihat jiho setiap hari haha.

Taeyang menunggu sanggyun didepan gerbang sekolah sesekali matanya mengawasi mencari sosok namja yang ingin dilihatnya itu. Matanya menangkap bayangan shin jiho yang berjalan kearahnya taeyang jadi deg-degan segera bersembunyi mencari tempat aman agar tak terlihat jiho 'pertanyaannya kenapa kau harus sembunyi memangnya dia akan memakan mu hah kim taeyang pabo' umpat taeyang dalam hati sambil menjitak kplanya sendiri (sini gue bantu/g)

Taeyang mengintip lagi sambil merangkak/? berharap menemukan jiho tetapi namja bernama jiho itu sudah lenyap entah kmna..

"hyung sedang apa?" terdengar suara sanggyun menyapa taeyang..sanggyun agak aneh melihat taeyang seperti maling itu -_-

"ahh tidak apa2" taeyang salah tingkah berdiri dan merapikan bajunya…. Ternyata sanggyun tidak sendirian dia bersama keempat temannya shin yoonchul park sehyuk jeon hojoon dan kim byungjoo.. taeyang kenal dengan mereka semua karna mereka sering mengerjakan PR dirumah sanggyun.

"anyeong taeyang-ah" sapa sehyuk ramah dengan senyumnya..

"ah anyeong sehyuk ah kau semakin tampan saja" canda taeyang… sehyuk jd salah tingkah -_-

"ayo pulang buruan aku sudah laparrr" rengek byungjoo sambil pasang muka melas seperti tidak makan setahun -_- yang akhirnya mendapatkan jitakan keras dari hojoon byungjoo meringis dan yang lain hanya ketawa melihatnya… akhirnya mereka berenam pulang bersama sambil sesekali bercanda yah namanya anak SMP haha

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan sejak taeyang sering melihat jiho setiap pulang sekolah tapi tidak pernah ada keberaniannya untuk menyapa namja itu setiap kali melihatnya dari dekat saja taeyang sudah hampir mati kehabisan nafas -_- sedangkan sanggyun setiap ditanya tentang jiho selalu menghindar dan mengganti topik cerita rasanya ingin taeyang mencakar-cakar tampang jutek dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Taeyang POV

Siang ini aku seperti biasa mampir kesekolah sanggyun untuk pulang bersamanya tapi hojoon bilang sanggyun telah pulang duluan karna tidak enak badan aku menjadi kawatir dengan dongsaeng ku itu. Seingatku dia jarang sakit apalagi sampai harus pulang saat sekolah belum usai. aku berjalan pelan kearah kamar sanggyun sekedar ingin memastikan keadaannya ternyata pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci.

"sanggyun-ah" ku usahakan suaraku sepelan mungkin agar tidak masuk kekamarnya dan melihat kamar sanggyun berantakan sekali sepatu tas tisu berantakan kemana2 tetapi aku tidak melihat sanggyun. aku kemudian mengintari kamar dan seketika kaget saat ku lihat sanggyun sedang meringkuk hampir kebawah ranjangnya..aku mencoba memeriksa nafasnya dan ternyata dia masih bernafas "haahh sanggyun ini bikin kaget saja -_-" umpatku.

Tiba-tiba saja sanggyun membuka matanya aku kaget sampai terduduk -_- aku mengelus dadaku agar rasa kaget ku cepat reda "sanggyun" bisikku pelan "kau knp?" antara penasaran dan kasihan melihat kondisi sanggyun saat ini dia seperti mayat hidup dengan mata bengkak seperti habis menangis dan rambut panjangnya compang camping -_- "kau menagis knp? Apa yang sakit? apa kita kedokter saja….." saranku tapi sanggyun mengabaikanku..iya aku diabaikan dia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

"sanggyun kau mau kmna?" suaraku agak keras kali ini namun sekali lagi aku diabaikan dasar sanggyun sialan -_-

Taeyang POV end

Sejak saat itu sanggyun enggan bicara pada taeyang.. eomma dan appanya pun menyadari tetapi mereka sama2 tidak mengerti kenapa sanggyun begitu..terlebih taeyang dia merasa tidak melakukan apapun terhadap sanggyun… teman2 sanggyun pun saat ditanya tidak ada yang bisa menjawab hanya yoonchul yang setiap ditanya selalu jawabannya tidak jelas seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu -_-

Setelah satu bulan berlalu tiba2 taeyang dapat sms dari sanggyun

**From : sanggyunie (xx22-4xxx-xxxx)**

**_hyung nanti pulang sekolah ketemu didepan gerbang sekolahku ya_**

secepat kilat taeyang membalas sms tersebut

**To : sanggyunie (xx22-4xxx-xxxx)**

**_Arraseo sanggyun-ah…._**

Taeyang sangat senang akhirnya sanggyun mau menyapanya lagi.. sore itu sepulang sekolah seperti janjinya taeyang menunggu didepan sekolah sanggyun

_5 menit…_

_10 menit…_

_15 menit…_

sampai sekolah sudah terlihat sepi aku tak melihat sanggyun…

'apa dia mengerjaiku ya' bisik taeyang dalam hati..

Taeyang POV

"kim taeyang" seseorang dari arah belakang memanggil namaku saat aku menoleh seketika jantungku berhenti berdetak… dia…dia shin jiho jantungku mulai berfungsi lagi aku sangat salah tingkah.."an…anyeong…" oke aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh hancur sudah imej ku didepan namja yang aku sukai ini aku menggigit kuat bibirku berharap suasana canggung ini cepat terlewatkan… "shin jiho" sapa nya sambil mengulurkan tangan aku melihat tangan itu sambil menelan ludah/?

"hahahahaha tentu saja aku tau kamu shin jiho" jeritku dalam hati untung saja dia tidak mendengarnya bisa2 aku makin terlihat bodoh -_-

Aku menyambut tangannya menyalaminya "k….kim taeyang…." suaraku masih gugup aku segera menarik tanganku..malu senang perasaanku campur aduk..aku melirik jiho hanya tersenyum kecil aku meleleh,,,, "siapa saja selamatkan aku ;AAAA;/?" pekikku dalam hati..

"mau beli eskrim denganku?" kata shin jiho dan aku aku kembali normal/?

"ne?" aku menatapnya tak percaya…..

"aku yang traktir" kata jiho lagi…

aku hanya diam menunduk pikiran ku kosong tanpa aku sadar jiho telah menarik tangan ku…. Aku menurut bagai kebo congek -_-

Taeyang POV end

Taeyang duduk dibangku taman tangannya memilin-milin tali tas sekolahnya agaknya dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi..shin jiho namja yang disukainya beberapa bulan terakhir tiba2 menyapanya mengajaknya beli eskrim seperti kencan dadakan saja ;A;/? Taeyang mengacak2 rambutnya frustasi

"kau tidak apa2 taeyang-ssi" namja bernama shin jiho itu datang membawakan 2 buah cone eskrim.

"ah..a..aku baik-baik saja" taeyang salah tingkah lagi… dia merapikan rambutnya yang tadi telah diacak2 olehnya -_-

Jiho memberikan satu cone eskrim kepada taeyang sambil tersenyum "semoga kau suka " taeyang mengambil dan mencicipinya tentu saja dia suka eskrim vanilla adalah favoritnya dalam hatinya bertanya2 jiho tau dari mana dia menyukai eskrim vanilla…atau hanya kebetulan…

"kau sangat lucu saat makan eskrim taeyang-ssi" jiho tersenyum melihat taeyang seperti menemukan satu lagi alasan kenapa dia menyukai namja di depannya ini taeyang menjadi salah tingkah dan jiho kembali tersenyum melihatnya.

Jiho POV

Seperti mimpi saja saat ini aku sedang ditaman menikmati eskrim dan indahnya kota daegu bersama namja yang aku sukai.. kim taeyang…dia sangat manis aku sudah menyukainya sejak melihatnya pertama kali saat dia menunggu dongsaengnya didepan sekolahku… yang belakangan aku tau ternyata kim sanggyun yang aku kira dongsaengnya itu hanyalah sepupunya yang tinggal serumah..aku mengetahui semua tentang taeyang meskipun hari ini adalah pertama kalinya kami saling bicara tepatnya hanya aku yang banyak bicara taeyang sangat pendiam berbeda dengan sanggyun yang selalu punya banyak cerita… aku juga sangat berterima kasih pada sanggyun dia telah mau membantuku mendekati taeyang…uhmm maksudnya memberiku kesempatan untuk mendekati taeyang… rasanya hari ini aku sangat bahagia sehingga aku terus tersenyum dari tadi xD

"kau tidak lelah tersenyum terus" taeyang akhirnya bicara/? Dia menatap ku sambil menjilat eskrimnya dia terlihat sangat manis aku ingin memeluknya saat ini juga/? Tapi itu tak mungkin aku lakukan mengingat kami baru saling kenal.

"aku memang suka tersenyum taeyang-ssi apalagi kepada orang yang aku suka" aku kaget/? Kata2 itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku…ku lihat taeyang tertunduk wajahnya sangat merah… dia semakin manis saja.

Jiho pov end

Hari itu taeyang dan jiho menghabiskan waktu bersama.. hanya butuh waktu sebentar buat mereka saling berbagi cerita sehingga keduanya terlihat tidak canggung lagi… sorenya jiho mengantar taeyang pulang dengan senyum merekah dibibir keduanya sanggyun melihat hyung nya itu pulang diantar jiho dari jendela kamarnya..sanggyun lalu tersenyum tipis tanpa terasa airmatanya kembali menetes dipipi putihnya.

"Sanggyun-ah!" pekik tayang "kau berpacaran dengan sehyuk eohh?" taeyang mencoba menggoda sanggyun setelah melihat sehyuk mengantar sanggyun pulang. "hm…kurasa begitu" jawab sanggyun cuek… "yahh padahal aku lebih menyukai yoonchul dia terlihat sangat care dengan mu kukira kalian bakal jadian" sesal taeyang… "yak yak kim sanggyun kau mengabaikanku" taeyang naik darah ketika disadarinya sanggyun sudah menghilang dibalik kamarnya LoL

Dikamar sanggyun tergiang2 kata-kata taeyang barusan… "apakah…..ah tidak mungkin yoonchul" sanggyun segera menepis pikirannya detik berikutnya dia sudah tertidur dasar tukang tidur -_-

=Skip=

.

.

.

.

Siang itu jiho janjian kencan dengan taeyang dia berencana mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada taeyang setelah jalan-jalan seharian di taman bermain mereka kemudian nonton selanjutnya mampir ke cafe. Jiho dan taeyang sama-sama memesan latte dan menikmatinya sambil tertawa

Tiba-tiba…

Jiho memegang tangan taeyang yang terasa sedingin es itu sambil menatap matanya "aku memang bukan namja romantis tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik tapi aku ingin kamu tau kalau aku sangat mencintai mu kim taeyang… aku akan berusaha jadi yang terbaik.. would you be mine?" suara jiho terdengar serak/? karena gugup jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa

Wajah taeyang sangat merah dan terasa panas/? Dia sangat bahagia namja yang selama ini disukainya akhirnya akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya namun suara taeyang tercekat tidak bisa berkata-kata…

…

"yes…I say yes"… setelah sekian lama hening akhirnya taeyang punya kekuatan juga untuk mengiyakan jiho kemudian menarik taeyang dan menyatukan bibir mereka… untung saat itu cafe nya sepi/? Dan kedua makhluk yang sedang kasmaran itu melanjutkan kegiatan cium-menciumnya/?

=END=


End file.
